How everything began
by sis56
Summary: Comment Lily Evans a pu un jour s'appeler Potter, comment Hélèna Newton à pu un jour s'appeler Black, comment tout a commencé, ma vision des choses... LE/JP, SB/OC! nouvelle version de How it began!
1. Chapter 1: Alea jacta est

Coucou, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle version de How it Began. J'espère que vous aimerez, les chapitres seront longs : c'est promis! (min 8 pages word). Le prochain sera posté avant le 16 avril !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je martelais de mes petits poings fermés mon malheureux oreiller pourtant si fidèle. Les gouttes qui coulaient de mes yeux, ruisselant sur mes joues pâles, tachaient inexorablement le tissu jadis imaculé.

A genou sur la couchette au début du massacre (celui du pitoyable polochon), j'étais maintenant effondrée sur le lit, la tête piteusement appuyée sur mon souffre douleur, les cheveux désordonnés, mon souffle pantelant se mélant à mes larmes salées.

La plaie béhante qu'était à présent ma gorge me faisait infiniment souffrir, sans doute d'avoir trop crié.

Ma voix rompue n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Et pourtant je criais mon desespoir, j'hurlais mon affliction.

Sa gracieuse silhouette d'homme jaissait, disparaissait de mon esprit pour resurgir et déguerpir à nouveau.

Les lourds cheveux bruns dont il était si fier et ses doux yeux azurs tournoyaient en moi en un tourbillon de couleurs inaccessibles.

Je chassai violemment ses images de ma tête sans trop d'espoir car il y avait déjà longtemps qu'elles me hantaient. Tellement longtemps… un an, deux ans, dix ans peut-être! Jamais elles ne m'avaient quitté…

Je croyais le haïr… Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Je croyais que l'animosité et le mépris était la raison de ces hantises… Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide?

Je l'aimais plus que moi-même, je l'aimais de toute mon âme ! Chaque refus était un excès de frayeur ; chaque gifle, un excès d'arrogance !

J'aimais James Potter et j'aurais voulu m'éloigner, me cacher, disparaitre …

Voila c'était dit, c'était trop tard. Mon histoire était commencée, la roue s'était mise à tourner : En ce Jeudi 9 septembre, les dés étaient jetés.

Citation du chapitre : Alea jacta est

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Laissez moi vos impressions !

Ce n'était pas lui la cause de mon tourment


	2. Ch2: Tous les secrets ne sont pas légers

Donc, voici mon premier chapitre. il reprend HiB mais certaines choses ont été modifiées. Prenez le temps de lire!

J'espère que vous aimerez!!!

Disclamer: tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf le perso principal!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV MS (mon perso principal)

_**NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DES MANGEMORTS (Edition Spéciale et Gratuite) 10/09/56**_

_Hier soir, alors que le ministre fêtait son anniversaire avec ses amis et collègues, une troupe de mangemorts conduite par "vous-savez-qui" a attaqué la maison du ministre. _

_D'après Mr Cornélius Fudge, le seul survivant de ce terrible massacre, "vous-savez-qui" aurait essayé de soutiré des informations à Mr et Mme Potter sur une jeune fille d'origine moldue , dont ils devaient assurés la protection._

_Malgré les doloris et autres sortilèges de torture, les deux aurors n'ont rien dit .Ils ont été laissés pour mort par le mage et nos meilleures médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour les sauver._

_Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à Mr James Potter, fils unique des deux très doués aurors. _

_La population magique est sous le choc : plus de 200 personnes ont trouvés la mort dans l'attaque dont le ministre et sa femme ainsi que Mr Eomer Maugrey, l'un de leur deux fils adoptifs. _

_Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à Mr Alastor Maugrey, assistant des deux grands défunts aurors et bon ami de Mr Albus Dumbledore. _

_La liste des 223 victimes de cette tragédie sont à la page 4. Nos condoléances à leurs familles._

_Notre journal a mené un enquète sur les sortilèges de protection de la maison de notre défunt ministre et nous avons découvert que seule une personne choisie avec soin par les propriétaires pouvaient les désactiver. _

_En effet, le sortilège utilisé était proche du sort Fidélitas que nous vous recommandons d'utiliser sur votre maison en cette période troublée. _

_Voir sortilège de protection page 6._

_En cette nuit du 31 octobre, diverses autres lieux ont subit une attaque mais seulement dans des quartiers moldus de Londres. _

_24 moldus sont morts dont 4, parents de jeunes sorciers: Mme Evans, Mr et Mme Brurard ainsi que Mme Diggory. _

_Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à Melle Evans (7e Gryffondor), Mr Brurard (4e Serdaigle) et Mr Diggory._

Je levai la tête du journal, la grande salle était silencieuse.

Je voyais des visages déchirés, des visages ravagés de larmes ou même en colère.

Je voyais des amis en consolant d'autres.

Mais je voyais surtout l'air fier et méprisant de plusieurs Serpentards.

Mon regard se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

La préfète-en chef, Lily Evans affichait un air horrifié, triste et coupable?

Elle se tourna vers son ennemi de toujours et commença :

«- Potter, je…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Evans ! »

Toute la salle affichait un air surpris, tout le monde oublia de pleurer : James Potter venait de rembarrer Lily Evans, sa Lily.

Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas et prit un air blessé.

Nouvelle surprise générale.

Potter sortit de la grande salle, je pus cependant voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

Il eut un blanc pendant lequel tout le monde sembla réaliser, puis ce fut à nouveau des pleurs, des cris, des mots réconfortants…

Je continuais de fixer Lily, son visage exprimait le désespoir.

Cet « échange » l'avait achevé.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre pour vivre, un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, un trop lourd fardeau pour elle, un trop lourd fardeau pour n'importe qui.

Elle se sentait responsable de tous ces morts ; je le savais.

Oui, pour tous j'étais invisible, sans importance, quelqu'un dont personne ne se souvient, qui passe et repasse, qui sert de décors, de fond.

Quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien, qui ne mérite pas d'être regardée.

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais différente!

Pourquoi? Parce que je laissais croire que je préférais le silence plutôt que les paroles inutiles!

Parce que je laissais croire que je préférais être seule qu'être sans cesse entourée.

Et pourtant, je savais tout, je connaissais tout le monde, je me souvenais de tous et de tout.

Je savais tous les secrets, les légers et les plus lourds.

Personne ne savait autant que moi.

Si je le décidais, la vie de chaque personne pourrait être mise à plat.

Oui, je pouvais anticiper chacune de leur réaction, anticiper chaque mot, chaque phrase.

Et je connaissais aussi son secret, le plus lourd à porter, pire que le mien et pourtant, il n'était pas des moindres.

Je connaissais son secret et il m'était arrivé tant de fois de vouloir lui dire, de l'aider.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus.

Les promesses sont quelque chose d'éternel et le destin est tout tracé, intervenir c'était tout chamboulé, intervenir c'est mettre ce monde en un péril si grand que… Rien que d'y penser me donnait des frissons !

Soudain, un grand silence se fit dans la salle, tous regardait Black, Sirius Black.

Il serrait les poings et son visage était déchiré par la rage.

Il se tourna vers Lily et lui dit, la voix tremblante comme lorsqu'on se retient de hurler :

« C'est maintenant que tu te décides à lui parler sans lui crier dessus ?

Maintenant que ces parents sont morts et que tu te dis qu'il a besoin de ta pitié ?

Il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié Evans, il vaut 10 fois mieux que toi.

TU N'AS PAS PENSER QU'IL POURRAIT VOULOIR QU'ON LE LAISSE TRANQUILLE ? QU'IL VOUDRAIT ËTRE SEUL ?

IL VIENT DE PERDRE SES PARENTS ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A FAIRE C'EST VENIR LUI PRESENTER TES CONDOLEANCES OU JE SAIS PAS QUOI ! »

Lily était à présent à terre, elle regardait Black, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, le visage horrifié. *

Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

Black disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il n'avait pas lu le journal jusqu'à la fin.

Il n'avait pas vu que les Evans étaient morts.

Il la faisait pleurer alors qu'il fallait la consoler.

Il l'enfonçait alors qu'il fallait lui redonner de l'importance.

Il la tuait alors qu'il fallait lui redonner le goût de vivre.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, il fallait intervenir, il fallait…

C'est alors que je compris : c'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Tout se jouait maintenant, mais n'arrivais-je pas trop tard ?

Je me levai et je marchai vers Black, le visage résolu.

Tous me regardaient de travers.

Je lisais ce qu'ils pensaient sur leur visage.

Qui était-elle, cette jeune fille de Poussoufle ?

Que faisait-elle ?

Allait-elle consoler Evans ?

Allait-elle rembarrer Black ?

Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Jamais, ils ne m'avaient vu parler et au bout de sept ans, ils avaient finis par m'oublier.

Comme ils étaient faibles et prévisibles, ne regardants que leur nombril, ayant des amis selon leur popularité...

Ils se plaignaient au moindre problème, pleuraient pour des notes qu'ils avaient mérités, mentaient même à leur "soi-disant" amis, disaient ce qu'ils pensaient seulement quand ça les arrangeaient, copiaient les "populaires", suivaient comme des moutons les "leaders": Lâches, faibles et prévisibles...

Mes pas résonnaient dans la salle, le silence était absolu. J'arrivai maintenant près de la Gryffondore, pourtant elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

Black par contre me regardait avec surprise et mépris.

Son air de monsieur-je-suis-au-dessus-de-tout-et-personne-n'est-au-dessus-de-moi était revenu mais il ne trompait personne, le lion bouillonnait encore de rage.

Ses yeux habituellement noirs brillants d'amusement et de joie était noirs de rage, à faire peur, son air méprisant mais séduisant était maintenant méprisant et serpentard.

N'importe quel humain serait parti sans demander son reste.

Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quel humain!

Je me penchai vers Lily, qui était assise par terre, en position de fœtus, la tête entre les genoux.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, passa un bras dans son dos et me mis à la bercer doucement pendant que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage dont on ne distinguait plus les taches de rousseur; Ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes n'étaient plus que les sources d'un torrent.

Je relevai la tête, mes yeux passaient d'un élève à un autre, tous les serpentards abordaient un sourire méprisant;

tous, sauf Hélèna.

Son visage était déchiré par la colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains étaient crispées sur le morceau de nappe qu'elle avait manifestement déchirée ; tout son corps respirait la rage.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva, couru vers nous et tout se passa comme au ralenti: Elle arriva devant Black, leva sa main droite et celle-ci se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard sur la joue devenu rouge du Griffondor.

Puis, levant son genou, elle lui donna un coup bien placé. Black se tordit de douleur, s'emmêla les pieds je-ne-sais-pas-comment et s'étala par terre dans un grand bruit sourd: Le Don Juan Maraudeur dans toute sa splendeur!

Puis, elle se mit à crier en Français des mots qui ne semblaient pas très doux et moi, alors que je parlais couramment Français, je ne compris que quelques mots comme: pathétique, pitoyable, honte, égoïste, connard…

La dernière phrase qu'elle dit, fut en Anglais :

« En fait, tu as beau dire que tu renies tes origines, que tu n'es pas un Black… Tu te comportes comme eux, tu es aussi égoïste, raciste et con qu'eux sauf qu'ils l'assument et toi non.

Tu n'es pas un Black, tu es pire; et encore, c'est les insulter que de dire ça.»

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que les profs se réveillèrent.

Pomfresh se leva précipitamment et passa devant Black sans un regard pour lui qui était toujours à terre, elle prit délicatement Lily dans ses bras et après m'avoir demandé de l'accompagner, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Je vis au loin Magonagall donner une retenue à Black tout les samedis matin (même jour de quidditch) et dire calmement à Hélèna que donner des coups était un peu trop sauvage mais qu'une prochaine fois, un impemidenta serait plus efficace.

La tête choqué de Black à ce moment là était quelque chose mais sa tête lorsque Lupin lui dit que les retenus étaient mérités, valait tout l'or du monde.

Je laissai l'infirmière s'occuper de Lily alors que je ressassai les évènements de la veille.

Rien n'était clair mais je savais une chose, tout commençai demain. Et, pour la première fois depuis 7ans, je souriais.

Oui, moi, Madeleine Serpentard de mon vrai nom, Lila Smith de mon nom à Poudlard, je souriais, heureuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? Cliquez sur le bouton vert! L

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 2 semaines!

Madeleine04


	3. parenthèse: fin de How it began

Voilà la fin de How it began:

On ne distinguait pas de différences entre routes et trottoirs tant le sol était recouvert de neige. Des flocons tombaient, ça et là, et le village fait de bois avait un certain charme. On eut dit un petit village comme les autres, endormi sous la neige et attendant Noël de la même façon qu'un prisonnier attend un cadeau, une fleur, le pardon.

Un grand homme apparut, enveloppé dans un large manteau gris, sale, déchiré.

Il marchait doucement, une certaine tristesse habitant sa démarche bien trop lente pour son imposante carrure. De loin, il retenait l'attention par son immense silhouette. Et de près, par son visage creusé par les larmes et ses cernes noires et gonflées. Il étonnait les passants par ses épaules voutées et son air vulnérable. Ses yeux miels en effet criait une douleur qu'on ne peut ignorer.

Les enfants le dévisageaient sur son passage avec une compassion des plus surprenante, comme s'ils connaissaient l'origine de la peine du grand homme. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches grisâtre, étaient ceux d'un jeune garçon qui a grandi trop vite et dont seuls les petits se souviennent.

Rémus –c'était son nom-, que la gaieté froide de l'hiver n'atteignait pas, soupirait. Si les passants savaient ce qu'avaient vécu les habitants de Godric Hollows. Tous ces morts, ces luttes et ce sang que le ciel venait recouvrir par la nuit. Tout cet orgueil et cette honte que la terre s'efforçait de cacher par la neige.

Il ne voyait ni les derniers rayons de soleil qui frappaient inutilement certains toits, ni la petite fille à l'écharpe rouge qui construisait avec calme un bonhomme de neige. Il ne voyait pas les grandes stalactites qui pendaient royalement du toit; il n'entendait pas les rires des adultes et les cloches qui sonnaient, les cantiques de Noël chantés par les enfants. Il marchait, sans se préoccuper des regards, sur la plus grande route du village et ne sentait pas la brise légère et froide.

Seul au milieu d'une foule qui le dévisageait, il ressassait tant de choses à présent perdues sous une couche de glace. Tant de secrets et de trahisons. Ce bonheur perdu et ces morts trop pleurés.

Emporté par le flot de ses pensées, il ne vit pas s'approcher une toute petite fille portant une écharpe rouge. Du haut de ses un mètre, elle le contemplait, la bouche en cœur. Elle tira sur le bas de son manteau miteux. Surpris, Rémus baissa la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent l'éclat malicieux de ceux de la gamine.

Il vit bleu, tendresse, il vit vert, espoir, il vit gris, pardon. Elle sourit, il se souvint: C'était loin, c'était beau. Combien de fois s'était il perdu dans ces grands yeux bleus, cet océan de sentiments? Il ne les comptait plus. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, c'était elle n'est ce pas? C'était ses yeux, son sourire et sa tendresse. C'était son espoir, sa fleur? Elle était revenue, elle était là.

N'est ce pas?

Mais la gamine se colla à lui -sa tête arrivait à peine aux hanches du grand garçon- et lui souhaitant "Joyeux Noël" de cette voix enfantine qu'ont seuls les tout petits, elle s'écarta et disparut.

Le temps s'arrêta, où était-elle?

Rémus la chercha des yeux. A droite. A gauche. Personne.

Puis, d'un coup, comme ça, il sentit se glisser en lui cette joie caractéristique des fêtes et découvrit les trésors qu'apporte l'hiver et qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il lui semblait que les rires de ces défunts amis résonnaient, portés par les cloches, que leur sourire se trouvaient dans les rares flocons qui virevoltaient, que leur amour lui chatouillait le visage tout comme le soleil s'y appliquait dans ses derniers instants. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et contempla l'étoile polaire que l'on apercevait déjà. Il sourit sous le regard bleu, vert et gris de la reine des étoiles, cet l'enfant de tendresse et d'espoir, alors que flottait dans la nuit une écharpe rouge.

Bon Week-End! :)


End file.
